The Overlords Reason
by Surviving Devil
Summary: Kazuya is about to launch his war against god, but there's just one thing he has to do first. One-shot.


**I've wanted to write this for quite a bit now, and finally decided to write it. This is going to be a one-shot that revolves around Kazuya and Yuzu. **

** The Overlords Reason**

The Overlord, Kazuya, known by his close friends as Kazu, at at his throne, above the city. From the hills building he could see all of Tokyo from the top. At his side was Atsuro and Naoya, both looking over the edge.

"Hard to believe how this world has changed," Kazuya mumbled, as he looked over the edge. The building was far above the ground. Kazuya looked down at the city, for the last time before the fight would break out.

"It is all because of us, brother," Naoya said, with a smile on his face. "Soon our revenge on God will be complete."

"Have the armies been assembled?" Questioned Kazu, as he stepped back.

"They have, everything's ready at you're leave," Atsuro said. He gave Kazu a goofy smile, like he always did. On other circumstances, Kazu would have smiled back, but he knew he would be leaving soon, the thought of leaving the world he grew up in bothered him, but he knew it had to be done.

"Before I leave, Atsuro, can I asked you to do something for me?" Questioned Kazuya, quietly.

"What is it Kazu?" Asked Atsuro.

"Can you please find Yuzu for me?"

Atsuro smiled slightly. "Of course I can!" He exclaimed cheerfully. He had wanted to see her for a long time as well, and the thought of the three of them being apart for so long had always cast a dark shadow around the group.

"are you sure that's wise? We don't know if the army of God is already marching against us," Stated Naoya.

"It's something that I have to do, please understand, Naoya,"Abel said.

"Oh I understand, there are possible consequences for you're action as well," Said Naoya, to his brother.

Atsuro left the room, to do as his friend had said. He walked down the narrow hallway, not even realizing that he nearly walked into Kaido.

"Watch where the hell you're walking Nerdling!" Kaido yelled at him.

"So-sorry Kaido!" Atsuro said rather loudly, taken by surprise. Even after so long of working together, Kaido still scared him.

"Hmph, just make sure it doesn't happen again," Kaido said, as he walked down the hallway to the overlords throne room. Atsuro rushed to the end of the staircase, happy that the elevators were now working. He would have been angry had they still didn't have power. He got into it, making sure to hit the first floor.

He waited, as the elevator slowly descended back to the ground. He watched the number slowly decrease, as he got closer to the ground. His thoughts drifted to everything that had happened through since angels had abandoned the earth.

How they took over Japan. Of course, a lot of people weren't happy about that, and they had gotten attacked on more then a few occasions. Of course, none of them could stand to the might of the overlord.

Then when they other nations tried to take him out, with ease he was able defeat them. Tanks had no effect on Kazuya anymore, now that he was fully awakened. He had summoned up the Bel demons, and took down each nation with them.

Kazuya was now, ruler of the world. Naoya was his trust adviser, which didn't shock anyone that knew him. Of course Naoya was, he had planned this whole thing out in the first place.

The elevator soon dinged, signaling that he was finally back to the ground. The door opened slowly, showing the lobby. It was spotless, as if it had just been made. The janitors of the building mad sure it was, now that the overlord lived here.

He walked through the building, waving to anyone that was in there. They all hesitantly waved back. They didn't like the overlord to much, but they knew enough not to piss him off. Atsuro walked through the door, greeted by the street.

A lot of the buildings were abandoned, or bought by Kazuya. This part of the city was where most of the demons who stayed in the city were.

"Oh why are you out of the throne room?" Questioned a voice from the side. He turned to find Loki, floating upside down, beside him.

"What do you want, trickster?" Questioned Atsuro, slightly annoyed. Of all the demons Loki could be the most annoying. He would show up, and do anything to make the events more interesting.

"Oh my, why an attitude?" Asked Loki, smiling.

"Maybe because I know you, and what you did to Honda!" Atsuro yelled. Honda had made repeated attempts to take the overlords life. Eventually, Loki grew bored of this losing interest. So he told Honda the truth, how no demon would be able to bring his family back to life. He went mad with grief, of his last attachment to this world was cut.

No matter what anyone said, it didn't change his mind. He went to the top of the hills building, without anyone noticing, and threw himself off the top.

"Now, now, he was far beyond use, and -" He stopped as if someone was speaking directly to him. He sighed. "It appears our favorite overlord wants to speak to me." Loki dropped onto the ground, and started walking to the Hills building.

Atsuro smiled with relief, he didn't like Loki at all. He continued down the street again. Soon he walked into the other half of Tokyo, the human half. Many of them didn't like the idea of demons in the city, but nonetheless, through Kazu's will, of course.

Atsuro's first thought, of course was probably the best one. He walked through the crowded streets, people eying him. He was decently known as a general of the overlord, and while some people liked the overlord, most still disliked him. 

He stepped through the crowds to his destination. Soon he arrived at the place he was looking for, Yuzu's house. He walked up the narrow path, and knocked on the front door. Atsuro got lucky, as Yuzu opened the door.

Her face went immediately to shock, and she tried to close the door. Atsuro stuck his foot in the way of it, blocking the door from closing.

"What the hell do you want, Atsuro?" Questioned Yuzu, annoyed.

"Kazuya wants to see you Yuzu," Atsuro said.

"Why the hell would he want to do that?"

"Please come, just please," Atsuro begged. He knew how much this meant to Kazuya...how much he needed to see her.

"Not till you tell me why the hell that bastard wants to see me!" She screamed at him.

"He wants to explain, Yuzu. He wants to tell you why he did it," Atsuro whispered to her. She froze, her features showed shock.

"What do you mean?" She asked, in slight shock. She opened the door, stepping out. She was clutching the COMP tightly in her hand. Of course, she had no demons, they were killed during the fight against Metatron, she still had spells though. 

"You know what I mean, Yoohoo. He really wants to speak to you. Please come," Atsuro begged. He knew Kazuya wouldn't punish him if he came back empty handed, but he really wanted to help Kazuya.

"...Fine," She stepped out of the house, and walked with Atsuro. It wasn't long before they made it back to the hills building, back to where Kazuya was. They stepped into the lobby, again Atsuro waved to the janitors.

They stepped into the elevator once it arrived, and clicked the top floor. The button was now relabeled as Overlord Floor. They rode to the top floor in silence. When the door opened they were greeted by Naoya.

"I see she did come. Kazuya will be happy," He said, smiling.

"I didn't want to let him down, after all he had to do for us," Atsuro said, as him and Yuzu stepped out of the elevator.

"What do you mean all he did for you guys?" She questioned, confused.

"You'll understand when you speak to him," Naoya said fast, before Atsuro could respond. He knew just as well as Atsuro what this meant to him. They walked into the room, where Kazuya was standing just at the edge of the balcony.

"Lord Kazuya, you're guest has arrived," Naoya said, smiling as he did. Kazuya turned around eyes locking on the group. Yuzu stepped back, to her the gaze looked cold.

"Thank you, Atsuro," Kazuya said, smiling. Yuzu was surprised. The smile looked kind.

"We'll be waiting outside, brother," Naoya said as he walked to the door. Atsuro gave Kazuya another look, before turning around and walking away as well. As soon as the door closed Kazuya walked up to Yuzu.

She trembled slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Kazuya. He stepped up to her, staring her in the eyes. His now red eyes locked on her orange ones. They stood like that for a few moments, Yuzu still shaking.

"I'm sorry," He said plainly, as he turned away from her. She was shocked, for a split second. Only a split second.

"You think saying sorry makes up for what the hell you did!" She yelled at him. "You killed thousands of people, in cold blood!" She screamed. "Sorry isn't enough for what the hell you did!"

She punched at his chest, which he didn't dodge. He punch into his chest, letting her anger out. She cried slightly, as she continued, until her fists hurt. She dropped them to her side still crying.

"I know it doesn't make up for what I did," Kazuya said plainly as he looked away from her. "But it was something that I had to do."

"Had to do!? There had to be another way!" She screamed at him.

"None that I saw. I had to make it look like I had no weakness," Kazuya said back, as he stepped to her.

"Make it look like you had no weakness?" Yuzu questioned, confused. The door opened.

"Yuzu, by killing the humans that went after him, he made it look like he didn't care about humans, so the angels wouldn't try to use that against us," Atsuro said, as he stepped into the room. Kazuya glared at him slightly.

"I was going to tell her that," Kazuya said plainly, as he looked to Atsuro.

"I'm sorry," Atsuro said, as he looked away.

"It's fine." Kazuya turned back to Yuzu. "Yuzu, I'm not asking for you're forgiveness, I just want you to understand why I did this. Why I had to kill humans."

Yuzu stared at him, though teary eyes. "Why do you care if I understand?" She questioned, stepping back.

Kazuya stepped forward, as Yuzu stepped backwards. This continued until Yuzu was backed against the wall, looking slightly scared. Kazuya stared at her for a second, before turning away.

"I love you Yuzu," Kazuya said plainly, as he took a step back. "Naoya, prepare the portal, I'm ready to leave."

"As you wish, brother," Naoya said, as he stepped into the room. Naoya smiled slightly, as him and Kazuya stepped out of the room now. As they walked out of the room, Yuzu whispered.

"...I forgive you."

Atsuro stood in the room for a moment longer, before leaving the room at all. Leaving Yuzu alone.

"I forgive you," She said louder. "And I'll be waiting for you to come back."

**S/N: Hello and thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it, and please leave a review. Even if you didn't like it please leave a review telling me why you didn't like it and how I can improve it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
